


LA RIVOLTA

by Dragonstars100



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Revolt, Rough Sex, True Love, domestic partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Donald and his wife Lyla leave for Yemen, where they will have to quell a revolt of human beings controlled by a microchip ... a precious help will be given by the droids, for which Lyla and her husband have spent a lot of money because they live together peacefully
Relationships: Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	LA RIVOLTA

**Author's Note:**

> After Donald and Kay K, PK (in this story only Donald Duck) and Lyla are my favorite couple, the expression of perfect union between human and droid

“So they called you for an update on the new hyper quantum computers? Where exactly?" was Uncle Scrooge's question.  
Since Donald Duck (aka Dread-Nik, or Paperinik the Duck Avenger) was appointed IT manager of the third floor of the Ducklair Tower, and thanks to a certain knowledge of PCs learned at the beginning more out of curiosity and then developed thanks to a passion innata was in a short time able to increase the speed of the building's devices exponentially, so much so that the ation was busy sometimes following more deals simultaneously ... and here the earnings went up in an equally exponential way, but then time to he couldn't find everything else ... well, never that he would like one.  
"Yes, uncle, that's it ... I have to attend this conference to understand if hyper quantum speed can be applied to any type of machine ... so even to droids ... but my wife Lyla doesn't want her body you accelerate the mechanical processes ... also because I wouldn't agree very much ... ”he said with a little sadness.  
Uncle Scrooge sensed from the words how much his nephew deeply loved his partner, married a short time before: it was the first time that a living being had married a droid, and if he did not exactly agree, over time he had realized how much the two were really well together, and how much Lyla Duck (old surname Lay) cared about Donald's happiness and health ... yes, just from the old school, Scrooge ... in fact many times he thought that humanity in many years had not learned nothing about the differences between ethnicities, and the arrival of the droids had generated a birth of good feelings among those few living who accepted their presence. And it had not been a coincidence that, after Donald and Lyla, many others had somehow formalized the human / droid union, first clandestine ... simply because the same human beings (let's also include the ducks) had lost too many feelings, erased from other thoughts, such as economic, social and sentimental crisis ... and the droids had brought a breath of freshness and novelty ... otherwise the happiness that Donald Duck felt when he was with Lyla, who returned his feelings with love ... maybe it was true, his grandson had so many qualities that for sure only a superior intelligence (artificial mind you) would have understood him. He smiled slightly.  
"I know, Donald ... you would do anything for Lyla, and it shows ... just in case, tell me how she went, ok?" ended the speech. Donald thanked his uncle.  
"Thank you, ction ... I don't understand why but for some time you haven't been so grumpy with me ... isn't it that my wife has had a positive effect on you too, by chance?" the nephew asked ironically.  
"The only thing that gives me satisfaction is money, and you know it well ... but it's also true that you have to be good in a beautiful presence ..." said his uncle walking away.  
Donald didn't know whether to take it as a compliment.  
"Ah, uncle, I didn't tell you Lyla is coming with me too ..." he announced from behind. The reaction replied with a wave of the hand ... and, as if in a union of thoughts, the blonde droid came out of an elevator, red pants, pink shirt that highlighted her generous breasts, purple jacket and matching boots, hair chignon, flat stomach, dazzling smile, which went against her husband and companion of many adventures, including the latter. “Donald, love! You were waiting for me?" she asked happily. Donald held her tight, savoring the scent of rose emanating from her neck. "Just seeing you fills my heart with joy ... you don't know how enthusiastic I am that you come with me for that meeting ..." replied her husband, inebriated by the sight of his partner.  
"When I found out, I didn't want to believe it ... I had to do an interview with a member of a humanitarian organization that works together with a group of local droids to give refugees a home ... it's amazing how in Yemen there is still poverty ... ”she said disconsolately. Already, in over two centuries, despite all the efforts of the international community, that area was still at risk of everything, wars, famines, forgotten peoples ... but fortunately, Donny and Lyla with their association that collected humans and droids had tried to give a little hope to everyone ... much had been done but there was still a long way to go.  
"So when do we leave, love?" Lyla asked again.  
"I have already packed my bags, my dear, we have the plane for tomorrow ..." Donald Duck always said, while he began to kiss her, while there was no one.  
With them obviously traveled Camera 9, Lyla's cameraman, who always accompanied her in every service - and on many occasions he had proved to be a precious ally of the Duck Couple - while Nik recollected the topic he would have heard about. with other important exponents of the world of quantum computing ... certainly his wife knew it too but she preferred to talk about it at another time. They arrived in the eastern country after just two hours of travel thanks to the new hypersonic quantum thrust planes and immediately the couple took two different paths.  
“It will be two long days, Lyla, but as soon as I finish ... we go to Dubai! What do you say?" he said holding his hand to her cheek to stroke her.  
The blonde droid said nothing except smiling at him and pressing his hands on her chest: “I think my interview will last two days too, there are several aid workers who would like to have their say ... so that's okay with me! I couldn't be happier! " she replied as they kissed. Room 9 stood looking pleased. "Who knows what they find so interesting to join their beaks ..." he thought a little intrigued.  
In reality, the congress was in a luxurious glass building in Qatar, just beyond the border with Yemen ... they seemed two parallel worlds, wealth on one side and extreme poverty combined with social unease on the other ... and all that had been accomplished it was only a partial obligation to move the wealth from one country to another also thanks to the arrival of droids from abroad ... a situation that Donald had never liked and neither did Lyla ... he would have told him about it, it would have been an offense to his robotic nature, as well as to those of his fellow creatures ... but he would have had his say at that meeting.  
However, after the initial introductions, Scrooge's nephew was talking with the creator of the new technology, a young Arab transplanted to the United States to put his ideas into practice, thanks also to international research funds.  
“Do you think the droids will benefit? Or are we in the experimental phase? " asked Donald, who was waiting for an answer from his interlocutor. Who wore a dark suit, jacket and tie but with the characteristic keffiyeh (the typical Arab headdress) on his head. “Well you see Mr. Duck… it is well known that droids are latest generation machines and that they need constant upgrading, at least some of them… at the moment we still have to check if the new hyper quantum microchips can have adverse reactions. .. "" ... of what kind, exactly? " Donald Duck asked immediately ... he did not want Lyla to become an automaton without independent thoughts ... together with her he had fought for the droids to be equated with humans, even though they had had to face the loss of Tyrrell, Lyla's brother, then exhumed and reassembled ... and destined to lead a normal life but without being sucked into the dark side ... at least he owed that to his wife.  
"Well, maybe their primary functions can change and hence small inconveniences can arise ..." when from some monitors placed near what must have been the conference room there was a great commotion, with a confused shouting. "What's going on? ... what are those people doing ..." Donny asked, worried. “A riot has broken out in Yemen! Apparently some humans have attacked droids and ... ”an unknown person said.  
Donald had his heart blocked: in that state there was Lyla who had to carry out an interview, together with Room 9! And if there were other droids involved ... no, he couldn't risk losing everything he had built with her wife of hers ... he had to go and save her now!  
“Look, Ahmed, I wish I could hear you again, but ... I have to go to Yemen! I can't wait, ”Donald Duck said as he was looking at where to retrieve a suitable vehicle. “What are you worried about? Here safety is guaranteed ... "but he was silenced by Donny" There's my wife Lyla ... and she's a droid, BEST OF ALL! " he told him before running to the exit. The computer programmer stood motionless, not saying a word.  
"So you are always on the front line, on the emergency front, right?" asked Lyla Lay Duck, who was still being filmed from Room 9. The humanitarian worker, a young Yemeni woman was about to answer when a mortar shot was heard ... and a crowd that began to stir as she was running towards Lyla .  
"Camera 9, what's going on?" she asked the droid a little rhetorically, when a "colleague" answered from behind her. “This is that microchip that they want to present today in Qatar ... it had to improve our functions, but to save on research costs they secretly implanted it on human beings ... at least on those who would not have had economic claims .. . ”He said disconsolately.  
Lyla didn't want to believe it! And was there really a need for the poorest of those humans to test a product intended for droids?!? Once again, it was always both races that got in the way ... her microphone fell at her feet with a thud.  
Also because it was better to hide somewhere ... "Don't worry, journalist, we'll take care of it ..." said the gray-haired droid, whose name was Luke.  
"Wait up! You don't have to attack them, you and the others ... we have to live peacefully ... so we don't improve relations ... ”said Lyla, who with her husband had built a whole ideal of union and brotherhood between droids and humans.  
"We won't attack them ... but we have to defend ourselves, no ..." Luke said.  
Lyla and Camera 9 had no objection as they intertwined with other people inside a dilapidated building. But Lyla wanted to see clearly.  
"It was the fault of that computer company that wanted to revolutionize the programming of us droids ... but they chose the wrong method, Lyla ..." said a dejected Luke.  
"That is, he started testing the hyper quantum group, as my Donald Duck told me ... on humans?". The Channel 00 reporter was shocked.  
"Unfortunately ... but I don't know if they also knew the side effects ... now I have a feeling that something has gone wrong ..." Luke finished.  
Camera 9 was also of Lyla's opinion: hyper quantum speed could be a ploy to show how dangerous droids were ... but only if they attacked humans to defend themselves, because the microchip was inserted into an organic body. ..but what twisted mind would have thought such a thing.  
Meanwhile the revolt was assuming uncontrollable proportions: while some police droids were trying to contain a large group of rioters, another gang with stones and sticks (and some weapons) was trying to enter the building. At that point for Lyla, Camera 9 and the mixed group of humans / droids all that remained was to face them, even if the blonde journalist would never use violence against others ... but this time her and other people's survival was at stake, whose fault had been being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
"My Donald ... if only I were here now ..." Lyla thought ... and as if their thoughts had met, from the horizon, along the road that cut the desert in two, a sports bike driven by emerged. ..Donald! With a quantum energy pistol with which he fired a few detonating shots into the air ... which immediately split the crowd as he was on his way to the hotel where his wife was staying, who glimpsed him from the second floor window, alone everyone ... in any circumstance he would have recognized his lifelong companion, even without his cap and without his blouse, but also in a tough shirt ... like his fit physique.  
She ran down the stairs when he stopped the bike at the same moment to run towards her inside the hall of the building. They had a hug made more beautiful by the fact that between them the bond they had was beyond everything ... and in fact they hugged tightly before kissing deeply sinking into their beaks.  
"It took you some time ... do you know we were about to be attacked here?" she told him between a reproach mixed with words of relief. "You know me, my love ... I like triumphal entrances ..." he replied, smiling and kissing her again. “Are you and Camera 9 okay? The other droids and humans you were with ... "  
"We're all fine, Nik ... but I don't think four shots from your weapon will be enough to stop them ... a colleague told me that a microchip was installed in humans to attack us and get us droids to attack them. our turn ... "  
"... because then anyone would have had a justification not to allow there to be a peaceful coexistence ... as usual when racism and also the fear of being different are involved ... we are ready for anything ... but maybe I have the solution, my dear ... ” said Lyla's hero.  
"What do you have in mind, love?" she asked him impatiently, knowing he was short on time.  
"The technicians who were experimenting with the hyper quantum invention may not have calculated that it can be canceled by a mix of quantum energy and electromagnetic charges ... nearby there is a tower with an antenna ... I don't know if it can still work, but to do it you need this weapon ... "and he showed her a kind of quantum gun" ... and a current magnet ... if we're lucky we can find everything where I pointed out ... " to say.  
“Then I'll go with you! Together we work better, Donald ... ”said the droid.  
Donny smiled. "In fact, I didn't even ask you ... get in the saddle!" she enthusiastically told her as Lyla stood behind him, who in the meantime skidded towards the television repeater ... a few kilometers away.  
The motorcycle roared along the road as they had to make their way through the crowd that followed it and became more and more numerous ... it was not only the microchip installed without their knowledge (as they still did not know) but a situation now brought to exasperation. ... poverty and hardship, economic and racial differences in a country that became strategic only for oil before and now, in the 23rd century, for the extraction of rare minerals for the latest generation quantum experiments ... but Donald Duck and Lyla they would have thought of this too, now it was necessary to save the '' uninfected '' humans and the droids, who had once again shown all the strength of their good feelings.  
Bad luck would have it that some even aimed some weapons against the couple, now possessed by anger (for them, despite Nik and Lyla with their association, they had done everything they could to give hope, it only mattered that they belonged to the class of rich westerners), but Donald drew his wheel up and sped towards the ruined tower of the national broadcaster.  
Still pursued, they both climbed the steep, crumbling stairs, on which the blonde droid nearly lost her balance, taken by the jacket by Donny.  
Once outside, they went up some smaller iron ladders, she with an electromagnetic wave radio to connect to the repeater, he with a quantum weapon that was to act as a detonator. From above they observed the large part of the population of various ethnic groups, religions and social backgrounds that was also attacking the broadcaster, now more and more angry.  
“Are you sure what you're doing, Nik? Because if we don't hurry we will find them with breath on our necks ... ”Lyla said a little worried.  
"You know me, love ... obviously not!" Donald said sarcastically. Who provided to activate the repeater with parabolic antenna, to whose base Lyla connected the device to electromagnetic waves, hoping that it would have an effect ...  
They both left with Donald who took aim from afar. "Are you ready? Put these silicone plugs on ... the quantum wave could give problems nearby, especially for you who are droid ... ". Lyla was always aware that those gestures served to protect her from all the evil that unfortunately still hovered on Earth.  
"Come on, Nik ... I'm here!" said the reporter, who activated the device.  
Donny Pulled the trigger, aiming the quantum bullet towards it ... connected to the antenna, the equipment emitted a loud buzz, which reached the top, before exploding in an electromagnetic wave that swept across an area several square kilometers wide .  
Suddenly all the humans stopped what they were doing ... they were kind of frozen, completely unaware of what they were doing.  
"What am I doing here...?" "What happened...?" "But why do I find myself like this ..." were the sentences most said by everyone, as they stopped to reflect.  
As soon as all the groups had stopped, the police forces led by droid and some humans stopped the rioters, without resistance.  
"We did it, Donald Duck!" “Yes, Lyla! We did it ... together ... ”the companion told her, before he shot her a passionate kiss.  
It was always their best moment, the first ever kiss that there had been between two sentient beings ... and from them began, in some way, the union between humans and droids, finally free to be able to have relationships.  
It lasted only a short time, but for them it was always eternal, like the first time when they finally declared themselves ... before getting married and adopting two beautiful children.  
It was not at all easy, in the following days, to remove all the microchips from the neck of those who had undergone that treatment, but again Nik and Lyla, together with the others involved in that absurd hunt, gave the usual help to allow everyone to come to their senses. . At the end of all that fuss, Lyla resumed the interview with the healthcare workers, while Donny instead ... did not attend that conference anymore ... the company that had created the hyper quantum speed microchip had to answer several charges, such as having experimented with a product without authorization and in great secrecy ... and he, the Diabolical Avenger, wanted nothing to do. In fact, he preferred to help other droids to fix that mess ... and Lyla was delighted.

Only a few weeks had passed, but Donald Duck and Lyla Duck were still in that part of the Gulf, this time further east ... in that wonderful paradise called Dubai! To be precise, on Palm Island, a huge artificial island that, seen from above, really looked like a palm leaf, with the islets around it.  
In front the couple had a sea that defining crystalline was less than a compliment ... between coconut palms, seagulls, hot sun and such a relaxing sea air, Donald Duck, in athletic and gym shape, black boxers and Rayban sunglasses stood with one arm next to Lyla, an angelic droid ... loose blonde hair, a black and gold two-piece suit, flat muscular stomach, sunglasses and a melting smile ... she had a unique feeling when she was with the man of her life, but even more so when she was on vacation with him! And Nik couldn't ask for anything more from fate: the most beautiful wife in the world, the sweetest droid in the universe, two wonderful children, a fantastic job ... and the fact that he was an ever-vigilant superhero about Duckburg's safety!  
"Again it went well, love ... did you then complete the interview?" Donny asked. Lyla took off her glasses and smiled at him: "As always, my love ... the operators have said that theirs is a beautiful job, giving hope to those who need it most ... but living in war zones, that means having liver! And luckily you were there again ... ”she told him stroking his head.  
Donald could not resist: he returned her gesture by touching her blond hair gently and kissing her to always savor her intense aroma. "As always, if you're not here, I can do very little ..." he said to his wife. She took a look at his appearance: from that not very tall duck he had become a superhero with a sculptural physique, but Lyla would have loved him even with that appearance he had previously ... it was her heart that broke into her. of him pure and simple, determined but kind and with great mental energy ... which droid could boast of having married the strongest of superheroes?  
Turning to him, she took his waist with her hands as Donny squeezed her hips ... they took a quick glance, another sign of what they wanted from each other, as they did every day now ... and in fact Lyla grabbed his beak, throwing herself on him with her arms and legs, squeezing him and intertwining her tongue with that of her husband.  
Surprised only at first, Donald grabbed her by the firm and pulpy buttocks, massaging them greedily, and as they entered the cottage (in Dubai, as in other Arab countries, if anyone had seen them for these things they would be arrested for obscene acts) he threw himself like a thirsty man between Lyla's breasts as she was taking off her yellow-black bikini, before sucking them off, generating a powerful orgasm in the blonde droid.  
“Oh yes, my love ... how much I love you, P ... Ah! Yeeeee! " he started screaming, while Donald dragged her onto the bed, while she started to take off his costume.  
“Ah! Ah ... Lyla you got me ... ”panted Duck Avenger as he took off his wife's low costume to reveal her partner's pale blonde pussy.  
But she, throwing herself on the white bed, was quicker to suck her member with her usual greed, totally taken by excitement.  
“Oh, by the damn ...! Lyla, I love you !! I love you like crazy !!! " Donald Duck was also in full ecstasy while his reproduction object was hardening ... perhaps it was just destiny that a droid would provoke passion and euphoria, where no duck would ever have succeeded. They were having a great fuck, when at a certain point here was the moment ... "I ... I can't ... hold back ..." Donald Duck said to Lyla, so came the explosion of sperm in the beak of the journalist.  
! Ah ... ah ... ah ... ah ... "they breathed with difficulty, while in the meantime they caught their breath, naked, tired and sweaty from the hot but dry temperatures of the period, crossed by the sea breeze that blew through the windows open. They looked at each other with serene eyes, hugging tightly with their hands wandering along their bodies.  
"I have never seen a more beautiful mermaid than you, my tender Lyla ..." Donald Duck said, enraptured by the sweetness of his wife and by the beauty of her sinuous line.  
“I've never seen a man like you look so much like the King of the Sea! Do you know, Donald Duck? ... I'm always proud to be by your side ... ”she replied with the same angelic voice.  
Their beaks approached to kiss gently, before spreading their lips and forcibly linking their tongues ... he kissed her firm and toned belly intensely, while she kissed and brushed her pecs alternately ... then Donny slipped two fingers in the vagina clear. “Aaaahhhhh ... oh my God, Donald Duck ... YESÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌÌ !!!!! Lyla said, emotionally too, as the droids now knew they had ... and it all started with Lyla.  
She took a violent burn of hot oil emanating from her vaginal muscles, but that didn't make him scream, on the contrary ... it excited him even more.  
Lyla understood her intentions: in a moment she lay down on the sheets, with her tits slowly moving up and down, closing her eyes ... Donald at that point began to lick her pussy slowly, to begin to excite her ... and then faster and more rough. "Oh! Oh! Oh yes ... you are beautiful! ... go on, please ... I want to enjoy! ... ”Lyla said almost desperately, as she guided her husband's head. Who kept licking that heavenly landing point for an ordinary mortal ...  
After some time, here is a sensual voice: "My beloved droid, it's time to go further ..." said Donny, who with great skill inserted his member into her pussy, with Lyla squeezing him with her very strong and beautiful legs while he was penetrating her.  
The movements were first smooth but then they accelerated more and more, more and more ... ”Ah, yes! Yes my love! Love! ... Yes, go on ... ah! " Lyla screamed in supreme ecstasy, just like her husband. “LYLAAAA !!! I LOVE YOU TO DIE I LOVE YOU, MY ANGEL OF VITAAAA !!!!! " Donald pleaded.  
"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH CRAAAAZYYYY, NIIIKKK !!!!!" continued the blonde droid.  
They went on fucking for some time, as neither of them knew, but they didn't care ... when they were together, time was worthless ... even if in the end there was the explosion again ...  
"Lyla, I'm ven ..." "Not yet, no ..." the wife said ... but then there was the jet of hot sperm into the vagina, from which the boiling vaginal oil came out, which brought both to the climax of orgasm.  
"LYYYYLAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!"  
"DOOOOONAAAAAAAAALLDDDDD !!!! NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKK !!!!!!! "  
Time began to flow slowly ... they were both sweaty and tired, naked as two newborn babies, their minds went out of a dimension of peace and joy to become even more lucid. They were still breathing hard, but they couldn't be happier than that ... a danger that could undermine the coexistence of humans and droids because of a whim had been resolved by the most beautiful and sweetest couple of the future ... to give hope that one day everyone can love one another together, like in a big family.  
Hugged tightly, they cuddled as only they knew how to do, smoothing their skin with their beaks. "Lyla, but how much I love you ... you are my cloud of Heaven, my blue sky, my bright sun ... you are my life, my love ..." said Donald, whose superhero value went to beyond everything for the wife.  
She who she lovingly replied: "You ARE MY LIFE, my sweet PK, my Donald..." and in the meantime she touched his plumed face with her delicate hands. "You are my crystalline sea where I never get lost ... because you always know where I am ... and it is I who tell you HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ... like the first time, as always ..." his beak and playing with his pectoral muscles.  
They delicately touched the tip of their beak, before kissing each other with great passion ... and as if moved by instinct, Donald Duck (i.e. PK) took Lyla in his arms in bridal style, always in total nudity, carrying her along the beach for a refreshing swim in the sea ... and then continue making love with intensity.  
The future is only them, the Donald/ Lyla Duck couple.

**Author's Note:**

> A special dedication to my friend Masterofdestiny, also a lover of the couple, and also to Alendarkstar, CPDLS and IsabellaNajera


End file.
